I'm Done Running
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Tori is waiting at the front of the school every day. Suddenly, Jade is done running. Jori. Sequel to I Hate This Date and Stupid Fairytales


**I do not own Victorious, but I'm very supportive to those that do.**

_Tori is waiting at the front of the school every day. Suddenly, Jade is done running. Jori. Sequel to I Hate This Date and Stupid Fairytales_

**I'm Done Running**

Tori is waiting outside the school. Jade doesn't know how early the kind girl got there, but she's already in no mood to see her.

"Good morning, Jade."

Jade slams the front door open. She barely holds back from running inside, but that would make her seem like a coward. And Jade West was NOT a coward.

She ignores Tori as she walks to classes. Whenever they have the same class Tori walks close to her and asks her questions about her day and her likes and dislikes. Jade grinds her teeth and ignores her. The dark haired girl chooses to walk a little faster. When they get into class she sits in a place where Tori can't sit next to her. But she still feels the girl's hopeful eyes on her.

At lunch Jade disappears completely. Using off campus lunch to go grab something, in whatever place she stops she eats there and waits until a couple minutes before she knows the bell will ring.

She sees Tori waiting at the usual lunch table until the last moment, but Jade doesn't meet her eyes and starts parking elsewhere to go into another side entrance to the school.

Beck easily shifts his hands in his pockets. He gives Jade a once over, like he knows what she's doing. She glares at him.

"You can't run forever Jade."

"Bite me, Beck."

XXX

Tori has two coffees the next morning. Somehow Jade knows that Beck must have told the other girl what kind of coffee she likes. Jade hesitates in front of her and snatches the hot drink.

"Tell your boyfriend to mind his own business."

Tori's puppy dog brown eyes are turned on full throttle. "He's not my boyfriend."

Jade knows she's being cruel, she's not sure that she cares that she's hurting her crush. "Do you think that just because you won over my ex-boyfriend that you can win over me as well?"

"I like you Jade."

"Oh, really? And how do you think people would take it that Tori Vega is a lesbian? What would your parents think?"

The dark haired girl smirks. She likes the barbed wired words she sends Tori's way because Jade couldn't care less how much her parents cared. In fact, if they reacted at all it would make her laugh.

"Well I can only hope that they would understand how I feel."

Hopeful and sweet as always, Jade turns away from her in favor of slamming the school door open again and stomping inside.

XXX

It is two weeks later and Tori is still waiting for Jade. She has her favorite coffee and an assortment of breakfast items. Tori must have taken Jade's hint to not involve Beck because a lot of the choices she makes for morning food Jade can't stand. Still, Tori tries, even when Jade ignores her half the time.

When Tori has something Jade likes to eat she stops and stands in front of her crush. She's becoming too accustomed to their morning routine. Jade can see where she's going to get hurt by the brown haired girl that just wants everyone to be happy.

"Stop waiting for me. It's creepy."

Jade stomped away. She wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to say. But stubbornly she refuses to take it back.

XXX

Tori isn't there the next morning. A strange pain in Jade's stomach flares up and she doesn't know what it means. She hesitates around the front of the school. She means to leave soon after, but before she knows it the bell rings and she's late for second period.

Jade rushes to her locker to get her books and put her bag away; in her locker is her favorite coffee along with a note saying, _good morning._ The dark haired girl doesn't mean to smile, but her expression lights up anyway. She grabs the coffee and suddenly isn't in such a hurry to go to class.

At lunch Jade plops down conveniently between Beck and Tori, who were too close for her comfort. She couldn't begin to explain who she was more jealous of so she eats her lunch and makes her usual casual remarks.

Beck disappears soon after he eats and a weight is lifted off of Jade's chest. She scoots to sit by Tori a little closer so if either one of them moves they bump into each other. Her ex-boyfriend is the furthest from her mind for once. Tori, on the other hand, seems to be all she can think about.

The end bell rings as Jade swings her locker shut. "Want me to give you a ride home?"

Tori smiles brightly at her, "That would be great!"

The car is silent and Jade knows that an actual conversation is going to happen, but she still doesn't want to face it. She doesn't want to deal with the fact that she's attracted to a girl she should hate, a girl she shouldn't want to be.

Jade pockets her keys and follows Tori into her house. The dark haired girl makes herself at home. She walks up the stairs to Tori's bubbly bedroom.

Tori follows her. "What do you find so interesting about my room?"

"It's nauseating."

The brown haired girl huffs at her and she smirks. "Jade, do you really have to say things like that?"

"Yes."

Jade sees Tori trying to struggle to move the conversation to be about them, but she avoids it by grabbing Tori's waist and kissing her the way she used to kiss Beck. Tori is sloppy at first, but learns quickly. They're tongue wrestling and Jade has dominance over her.

Tori's hands are suddenly in Jade's dyed black hair. They're closer than ever. Neither one knows which did it, but suddenly both girls' are tipping over onto Tori's bed. Jade is on top.

The kiss breaks and Tori tries to start the conversation again. "Jade we need to talk about us."

"I don't want to talk."

Jade starts attacking her neck with her lips, until Tori makes a sound that excites her and then the two are back to kissing again. There is only so much air they have, so the next time they stop the dark haired girl is off the bed. Jade moves out of the room in seconds. Her hand is on the front door when Tori stops her.

"Wait, Jade! I don't want to tip toe around this forever. I want to be with you."

She leans against the door and pulls Tori to her. She realizes how frazzled the brown haired girl is, in some warped way Jade's proud of it.

"We don't need to talk about it. You're my girlfriend. We'll go from there."

Tori's eyes light up and Jade wants to say it's as nauseating as the girl's bedroom. However somehow she finds it adorable.

"I'm your girlfriend." Tori sing-songs to her.

Jade glares back, "Knock it off or I'll break up with you."

They kiss again and it's sweeter this time. Jade breaks away first and opens the door.

"Don't forget about my coffee in the morning or I won't talk to you."

Tori laughs as if Jade's threat is a joke, which it might be might not depending on the other girl's mood. "I'll be waiting in front of the school."

Jade leaves her girlfriend's house feeling happier than she had in awhile. Knowing that although there were some things she wasn't ready to talk about, she was done running from her feelings towards Tori Vega.

And that she was ready to embrace the happy ending she never believed in.

**Notes:  
**This is the 3rd and final one shot for this little series! Hooray! But wait! I'm also writing a spin off about Beck's feelings about this whole thing because I thought that would be an interesting point of view, so even though it focuses more on him it still has yummy Jori moments. Be on the lookout for it. It's called The Smile Effect and it should be already up.

Stupid Fairytales

I Hate This Date

I'm Done Running


End file.
